


Hanzo || Overwatch || GN!Reader

by WENDlGO



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: CHRISTMAS!!, F/M, M/M, Other, Uploaded from my Overwatch-Imxgine blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO





	

Ah, Christmas. It was a bright and colorful time of the year. Lights were strung up everywhere you went, lamps were decorated with petite bows, couples were walking around, using the cold as an excuse to huddle close. It would be an odd thought to think of someone who didn't enjoy this holiday- Your thoughts cut short as Hanzo shook his head, his arms crossed over his bare chest, as his eyes held no amusement. “For the last time, I will not dress up for this idiotic holiday.”

You pouted, not liking his unfriendly attitude towards you and this cheerful day. You sighed through your nose as you put your hands on your hips, challenging him to try and argue further. All you wanted was for him to match ugly Christmas sweaters with you. Most of the couples are doing it and you picked the perfect one for him! Well, more like you asked Ana a few weeks back if she could make you one but that's nothing the point.

“Hanzo, c’mon! It's just for today! You can throw it out when tomorrow comes!” You tried to reason. You looked down at your dark blue sweater, seeing the end of a dragons tail glide across the stomach part of it before cutting off. Hanzo’s part held the rest of the dragon so when you two stood together it'd form the whole body. You saw it as a sign of two pieces fitting together to create a whole, but Hanzo saw it as an annoyance.

You watched as Hanzo’s eyes glided across the dimly lit room. It would've been dark but you set up some lights before he got home to try and liven his mood. As you can tell, that didn't work.

A soft sigh left the male as he shook his head, displeased with the festive decor, “These are going to be a hassle to take down.” He walked over to the lights that hung upon the walls and brought a hand up to his chin, stroking his bread in thought.

You swallowed down whatever hurtful tone you held and tried to sound cheerful, “Yeah, I guess you're right. They were hard to put up so they might be hard to take down.” You gripped the hem of your sweaters sleeve and pulled it down, trying to get your arm through so you could take it off. “I’ll take it down tomorrow, don't worry.” Your eyes casted downwards as you walked away from him and towards the door to your shared bedroom. “I’m going to bed.” And with that you disappeared from his sight.

To say Hanzo felt bad was an understatment. He felt horrible for having to say these things to you, but he needed you to be asleep so he could surprise you with his own gift. Christmas was about giving, right? You've given him so much more than he could ever ask for so he thought the only way to pay you back was to surprise you with holiday-like things. He already had the presents hidden away, picked out a tree that resided somewhere in the backyard, and many hidden colorful lights and ornaments to put up.

He was surprised when he came home to a festive living quarter and thought that his idea was ruined. He feared you might've found out his secret plan.

While still feeling like a horrible person, more than usual, I'll add, he began to set his plan into motion. Getting his own pair of lights and hanging them up messily before trying, and I mean trying, to quietly get the tree into the house. Thankfully he didn't cause too much noise but he's pretty sure some leaves fell off and scattered around on the floor. He's going to have to clean that up later.

It took a good minute or two but Hanzo found the perfect spot for the tree. A corner in the room. That's where trees usually were, right? Oh, if he messes this up for you he doesn't know how he’d live with himself.

After a few hours of decorating the tree and inside of the house Hanzo remembered the sweater you were wearing. With that in mind he made it his goal to find his half and wear it. Just thinking about your excited face made a small smile toy at his lips.

Hanzo was quick to enter the room you disappeared into and felt his heart tug a little at the sight of you fast asleep, hugging the pillow he used as if it were him instead. Even in your sleep you missed him.

Snapping out of his dazed state he remembered the task at hand; finding the sweater.

It was easy to find the clothing since you had placed it on his side of the bed, near his end table, nearly folded. Hanzo picked up the sweater, his hands feeling the wool it was made out of and wondered if he really deserved this. Sure, you've told him many times how much he meant to you but from what he did... what he's done... did he really earn your love and trust?

Trying to not let the thoughts consume him he was quick to put the sweater on and lie on his respective side of the bed. Of course, he took his pillow back, sure to not wake you up, before bringing your sleepy body towards his own. He couldn't wait for you to wake up.

You woke up before Hanzo, which slightly shocked you. He’s been an early bird since the day you two met all those months ago. As you got up from the bed you noticed he was wearing his sweater. You felt your chest get warm at the thought of him actually wanting to wear it. Quickly you grabbed your own, which you took off the night before, and slipped it on.

When you entered the living room you couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of happiness you felt. Although the lights were sloppily put up, the trees leaves were everywhere, and the ornaments were scattered on the tree, you still felt yourself loving the sight. ‘He cares.’ Was the first thought to pop into your head as you noticed some presents under the tree.

Swiftly, you stalked towards them and reached out to grab one but turned out in alert when you heard someone clear their throat.

Hanzo, looking tired yet amused, sent you a soft smile as he walked towards your nervous form. “It’s not even Christmas and you're trying to open a present? Naughty.” His tone was light while he planted a kiss on your forehead, conveying his love with the simple gesture.

You blushed a soft pink as you turned back to look towards the presents, “Well...” You started but soon gave up when you couldn't find a good enough excuse. You glanced back at him, a sheepish smile at your own lips, “I only wanted to shake them.”

Hanzo let out a rare laugh as he brought you in for a hug, “You can wait until tomorrow, can't you?” His was obviously teasing your impatient state and let a few chuckles leave him at your pouting face. “Fine. Just for you, you get to open one.”

Upon hearing this you quickly tried to grab a random present but let out a small noise of shock when you felt yourself lifted upwards. You calmed down when you realized what Hanzo was doing. Soon you were placed away from the tree and onto his lap as he sat on the ground in front of your guys’ couch.

Hanzo buried his face into the crook of your neck, taking in the scent that you held like it was his last breath, “You can open it later. For now, just spend time with me.”

You found yourself being inwardly giddy at the affection he was giving you and complied to his will. Adjusting yourself so you could get more comfortable you set your head onto his shoulder, forcing him to move his face much to his dismay, and picked at his sweater, a comforting sigh leaving you. “Love you, Hanzo.” You whispered as you gave him a kiss on his cheek. Hanzo flushed a red, still not used to you showing him affection but replied either way by kissing you on top of you head and muttering an “I love you, too” back.

Yeah, this was a pretty good Christmas.


End file.
